Pretty Girl Pretty Boy
by Sugarsnike
Summary: Summary: A letter Can change it all. SasukexOC and slight NarutoxHinata. WARNING: might be sad. ONESHOT.


**Pretty Girl. Pretty Boy.**

**Summary: A letter Can change it all. SasukexOC and slight NarutoxHinata. WARNING: might be sad. Also, Contains an OC. ONESHOT**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a cookie and my oc. How depressing.**

**Listen to Pretty girl by Sugarcult to understand the Oneshot more.**

**I had the lyrics here, but the new guidelines...**

**---------**

Normal.

_Letter._

**---------**

**XXX**

**"My Heart Screams For Help,  
My Brain Tells Me Lies.  
You Can Never See The Pain Inside.  
Through The Portal Of My Eyes,  
My Pain I Try To Hide." -Unknown.**

**XXX**

Pain.

One word to describe all of the bottled up feelings inside.

Pain. Depression.

The rage felt from your betrayal.

Pain. Depression. Anger.

The thing that describes me.

Empty.

_You told me today. _

_You said that you were leaving._

_Going away._

_Abandoning Us._

_Did you care?_

_Did you think about us? _

_How we feel?_

_What we would think?_

_What I would think?_

_No. You didn't._

_You only cared about your selfish needs._

_What YOU wanted._

_It was never about us._

_Never about me._

_Only you._

_Yourself._

_Now here i am. Writing out my anger. My Pain. My Depression._

_My Emptiness._

-----

I sat in front of my mirror.

Blue eyes staring ahead.

Blonde hair fallen on my shoulders.

I feel his presence here.

I feel his arms around me.

I feel his lips on mine.

I feel him going away.

He never was here.

It was my imagination.

It was all my heart.

What it wanted.

What it needed.

_Remember the Sakura festival?_

_How we were having fun?_

_How you smiled?_

_Remember that?_

_I doubt it. _

_Your mind is clouded by your anger._

_You hate._

_But...can you atleast..._

_Remember our first kiss?_

------

He yelled at me today.

He took all his anger out on me.

He was mad because...

I saw him almost kill my brother, Naruto.

He hates me now.

He hates that i saw him so angry.

but i could never hate him.

Atleast...

...I don't think i could...

_I know now. You DON'T care._

_You yelled at me._

_You almost killed Naruto._

_You broke Sakura's heart._

_Kakashi lost another person precious to him._

_Your hate is getting worse._

_I dont know if i could last longer..._

_...without you here..._

------------

I waited for kakashi.

He wasn't late.

I was early.

My reflection rippled as i threw a rock into the water.

So ugly...

I wasn't pretty.

He had told me i was.

He had told me many things.

They were all lies...

I was ugly.

He hates me.

He hates konoha.

and...

...he never loved me...

_I know you will never get this letter._

_You will be working for orochimaru._

_You will train under the evil sannin._

_Not enough time for some stupid letter..._

_Not enough time._

_There never is enough time._

_There never will BE enough time..._

-------------

"Please?"

"No."

Naruto wants me to come out.

i've been in my room for awhile.

I couldn't stand seeing things anymore.

They all remind me of him.

It's too...

Painful...

"Onegai!!"

"iie."

He won't take no for an answer.

he wants me to be happy.

I know it.

but...

...How can i be happy...

...When the one i love...

...Is so far away...?

_I'm sad._

_You think that you are gone from konoha, but the memories are still here._

_It's too painful, Sasuke._

_It hurts too much to leave._

_It hurts too much..._

_I'm not sure anymore..._

_...i don't think..._

_...i can live..._

_...without you..._

---------------------

I am so sad...

it is beyond any normal depression.

The pain that breaks me into so many little pieces.

It hurts...

...So much...

...So...Very...Much...

Sakura comes daily, trying her hardest to help, even though she grieves just as much...

Ino brings flowers...

Kiba gave me a dog...

Lee did some shows...

But it never seemed to help...

And seeing hinata with naruto...

Hurts me alot...

It reminds me of...him...When we were...Together...

_Splat._

I cried.

All that bottled up saddness.

I let it out.

All the anger and depression.

I let it out.

All the hurt...

I kept it in...

I took out a kunai.

it was pure lack with a light purple ribon ties to its handle.

the point was sharp and on the side was an engraving...

_'I love you, Uzumaki Kaiya. -Uchiha Sasuke'_

Yeah.

Right.

If he loved me so much...

...Why did he leave?

_Drip._

My tears stained the paper as i gripped it in my hand, writing the final part of my letter.

_I realize now..._

_...I don't love you...Anymore..._

_I am so...sad._

_Depressed to the point that now...I really CAN'T live without you..._

_I have made a decision..._

_I'm going to kill myself._

_I know that suicide is a cowards way out, but i'd rather die than join orochimaru._

_If you read this...i hope you know..._

_...You killed me..._

_This letter is to say..._

_...Goodbye..._

_With all love..._

_Uzumaki Kaiya..._

My hand that held the kunai was up to my neck...

And as i slit my neck, the letter flew out the window...

And naruto came in the room...

Only to see me on the floor...

Dead.

**XXX**

How depressing...Review please...Oh..i had a song in here but the guidelines said something about no songs...so i edited it out...but, if you want the REALL EFFECT OF THE STORY, LISTEN TO PRETTY GIRL BY SUGARCULT TO UNDERSTAND.


End file.
